


Gym Sex

by Buckmesideways22



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fucking, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckmesideways22/pseuds/Buckmesideways22
Summary: Lance’s eyes drop to Bucky’s lips as he speaks, “Pretty lips.” He murmurs and Bucky feels himself blushing. He hadn’t received a compliment on anything but killing in years.





	Gym Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This was an ask from Tumblr!

Bucky feels pretty self-conscious of his metal arm and always wears long sleeves and gloves at the gym. He’s found a small gym in Romania that lets him work out there as long as he cleans down all the equipment at night. They even pay him to clean the locker rooms! He likes the gym as all he really can do during hiding is eat, work out, and try to remember his life. The last, he wasn’t the most successful in.

One day he’s pumping iron and this very hot but annoyingly arrogant guy grabs the bar as he’s working out.

“You’re going to fucking overheated wearing that ridiculous shirt in the shit gym that has no air conditioning.” The man chastised him in English.

“I’m fine,” Bucky grumbles. He tries not to really make contact that much just in the rare case that people are contracted to Hydra or know about the Winter Solider.

“Suit yourself, dumbass.” The man mumbles and walks off.

—-

Bucky hits the showers. The gym is closed now so no one will bother him. He loves that place has hot water. He soaps up and then hears a voice.

“Holy shit balls.” The man from early mumbled, staring at his arm.

Bucky blushes and feels embarrassed. He hates this fuck metal piece of shit reminder of Hydra. “Gyms closed,” He snaps.

“I know, but I am Olympian. They let me stay late for training.” He shakes his head, “You’re an America.” He observed by Bucky’s Brooklyn accent.

“Yes.” He answers and continues scrubbing annoyed that the man is here.

“I’m Lance Tucker.” He says like Bucky should recognize his name. Bucky wanted to laugh. When you're busy assassinate people and being shoved in and out of a freezer you don’t really have time to watch the Olympics.

Buck gives him a sarcastic thumbs up. Lance takes extreme offense to this and pushes Bucky up against a shower wall.

Lance is only in his shorts and Bucky is nude. He has the most ridiculous tattoo leading down to his short line.“What the fuck are you doin’, man?” Bucky growled. He doesn’t touch him though. One punch with his metal arm would kill this guy.

Lance’s eyes drop to Bucky’s lips as he speaks, “Pretty lips.” He murmurs and Bucky feels himself blushing. He hadn’t received a compliment on anything but killing in years.

Lance see his reaction and gives him a cocky smirk. His hand reaches forward and gives Bucky a stroke. Buck let’s out an embarrassing moan. He’s been getting himself off since he can remember. His memories are fuzzy but he doesn’t believe he’s had sex since the 40’s.

“Sweet moans from pretty lips,” Lance whispers and then leans in pressing his lips to Bucky’s. Bucky gasp, which opens his mouth to Lance and the gymnast slides his tongue in.

Bucky whimpers into the kiss and Lance pulls his shorts down revealing his thick cock. his eyes dark. “You’re desperate for it aren’t you?”

Bucky shameless nods. He is. Lance guides him down so his back meets the wet shower floor.

“What’s your name?” Lance ask as he pulls his legs up over his Shoulders. Then he opens a small packet and spreads gel on his fingers and pulsing cock.

“James…”He mewls. He is subconsciously bucking his hips forward and Lance palms his erection. Bucky’s eyes close in pleasure.

Lance starts stroking him and then presses a finger to Bucky’s entrance. Bucky tenses. It feels familiar. He thinks he’s been fucked before, “Relax.” Lance orders.

Bucky does as he’s told. He’s good at following orders.

He presses his finger in and Bucky moans. With each stroke and pump, Bucky believes he’s going to explode. Had anything ever felt so good?

Lance adds another finger and when Bucky’s body is receiving it with ease he adds another. He feels on edge. He’s so close to coming. “Pleasssseee!” He begs the gymnast.

Lance smirks down at him. He pulls out his fingers and Bucky whines at the loss. Before Bucky can say another word Lance is inching his cock into Buck.

“Yessss!” Bucky hissed.

“Yeah, you want the gold?” Lance groans as he pushes into the hilt.

It dawns on Bucky that he means his cock, “Fuck yes!” He screams.

Lance begins slamming into him at a brutal pace and it’s a mix of pleasure and pain. Bucky howls out when Lance tips his prostate. His cock leaks precum at the touch. Another wicked smirk from Lance, “There it is!”

Lance hits that’s spot, again and again, making Bucky’s eyes roll back. He feels his cock being tugged at the same time with each hit to his prostate.

He looks at Lance in awe. He looks beautiful as his face turns harsh and he cries out, “Fuck James!” He slams even harder and Bucky screams as his come shoots into the air, painting Lance’s well-muscled torso.

He pulls his cock out of Bucky fast and strokes it a few times, and with a bellow, he spills himself all over Bucky’s stomach and cock.

They both lay on the ground panting. After a few minutes, Lance stands up and showers off, while Bucky lays on the floor dazed.

“Be here tomorrow at the same time.” Lance orders, pulling his sweats up, “and be ready to Such my cock.” He slings his jacket on.

Bucky nods, “okay.” His voice is scratchy from his screams. Somewhere in his mind, he has a flask image of Blue Eyes looking down at him and thing fingers carding through his hair as he took a dick into his mouth.


End file.
